Mebuki's Secret
by Koomahana
Summary: Some things are kept hidden or separate from the knowledge of others, they are called secrets. Naruto Uzumaki thought the two biggest secrets of his life were his parents and the Kiyobi sealed within him... So how the hell could Sakura Haruno, his teammate, create something that had died with his mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 1: Secrets

…

* * *

…

Some things are kept hidden or separate from the knowledge of others, they are called secrets. Naruto Uzumaki thought the two biggest secrets of his life were his parents and the Kiyobi sealed within him...

That is until he saw Sakura Haruno make emerald chains erupt from her body, one string after another. The problem is that chakura chains could only be created by one family line in the Uzumaki clan, and Kushina Uzumaki was the last Uzumaki who had the ability to create such chains; she was also the second Kiyobi jinchuriki and Naruto's mother. So how the hell could Sakura, his teammate, create something that had died with his mother?

…

* * *

…

Minato and Kushina had a tiny little secret; No it wasn't there mirage, nor was it Kushina's pregnancy (Kind of hard to hide that one). It was the fact that Kushina was going to have twins, one boy and one girl. Everyone knew that Naruto was Kushina's son because he had her last name; what no one realized was the tiny baby removed from Kushina's body five minutes after her death by her two best friends.

…

* * *

…

"Hurry!" she cried out, her short blond hair flying around her head as she jumped from a tree to the ground, "Hurry! We have to hurry!"

"Mebuki-chan!" another feminine voice called out, "Wait up!" the blond glanced back at the black haired girl she grew up with before she straightened and barreled faster into the trees. "Mebuki-chan!"

"Mikoto-san, what's wrong with her?" a boy with a mask and gray hair asked as he fell into place next to his older counterpart, his mask covered his face and his silver hair spiked up to reveal his left eye was a blazing crimson. "Why's she running so fast? If she doesn't slow down she'll collapse before she gets to her destination."

"It's Minato-sama!" Mikoto Uchiha cried out, her own crimson eyes blazing furiously at the younger boy, "She thinks he's going to do something stupid!" apparently that was all he needed because Mikoto found herself left behind in another's tracks as soon as her sentence was ended. "Damn brats…" Mikoto hissed under her breath as she pushed her own feet against the smoky and dusty ground of the once lush forest of her home.

…

* * *

…

"Minato-Nii!" Mebuki cried out "Kushina!" the only sound that greeted Mebuki was the sound of her echoing voice and of a crying baby. Catching sight of the large white clothed coat swaying in the wind, Mebuki stopped in her tracks and froze at the sight that greeted her. She was too late, Minato had finished seals, the fox was sealed within his son and Kushina was dead. Mebuki collapsed to her knees; she starred at the couple surrounding the tiny crying bundle. She felt the tears start to fill her eyes and before she knew it, Mebuki felt her tears falling from her eyes in an almost uncontrollable river.

"MIINAATOO!" Mebuki's cry echoed throughout the forest, it echoed in the ears of the nearby shinobi and filled the silence with her agony and pain. Mebuki let out another cry as she started pounding the ground before her, hearing a shift of cloth before her Mebuki's head snapped up. Hoping against hope that she was hallucinating, Mebuki starred at the corpses before her both fearfully and hopefully. Suddenly she caught sight of it again, a shift in Kushina's dress, rushing forward Mebuki slid on her knees as she practically yanked Kushina onto her back. Mebuki paused at the gory mess presented to her; slapping a hand to her mouth Mebuki fought back the bile in her throat.

Gasping for breath Mebuki slowly turned back to the corpse sitting before her, gulping desperately, Mebuki raised a glowing hand and pressed it to Kushina's still slightly sullen stomach and nearly shrieked at the pulse that responded to her own soft prob. Quickly grabbing one of her kunai, Mebuki spared a glance and an apology to Kushina before she cut through Kushina's blood stained dress then again through the woman's stomach and layers of flesh until she reached the small sack that she was desperately searching for.

Cutting gently and as carefully as was humanly passable, Mebuki slowly drew out an impossibly tiny child from Kushina's womb, Warm crimson liquids stained her hands and cloths as Mebuki gently pulled the tiny baby away from its dead mother. With bated breath Mebuki cut the cord attached to the child and its mother, and held the tiny baby close to her face searching for any sign.

After a moment where the only noise was coming from the very loud blond baby laying between his parents, Mebuki sighed and slumped her shoulders as her breath warmed its way around the still baby in her hands. Suddenly the tiny baby in her hands took a deep breath and gave out an ear shattering scream that put its older brother to shame. Startled, Mebuki almost dropped the tiny baby; quickly Mebuki ripped a large section off of Kushina's white tunic and wrapped the tiny baby up before she swathed the tiny creature in her chakura— trying desperately to keep it warm.

"Me-Mebuki-chan," Hearing the soft voice the tall blond turned to look behind her and was greeted with two very pale looking Sharingan wheelers. "Wh-what—?" the older woman stuttered out, her eyes wide and her face was a little too pale.

"It's a secret," Mebuki said as she cut off her friend, "No one was supposed to know about her, Kushina only found out about her two days ago..."

"I don't understand…" Kakashi whispered softly, his eyes wide as he starred openly at the very bloody blond before him.

"Kushina was going to have twins," Mebuki answered with a soft smile "One boy and one girl." silence answered her statement, Mebuki watched as Kakashi walked forward on wobbly legs before he collapsed next to her, starring at the too small baby wrapped in a blood and turn tunic piece and warm yellow chakura. Mebuki turned to the still crying older brother who still laid between his parents, Kakashi turned as well and after a moment more of silence he reached forward picked up the tiny baby boy. Mebuki smiled at him as both children quieted almost immanently when both Mebuki and Kakashi held them close, the twins yawned and stretched, their tiny hands reaching out to each other.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Mikoto asked softly as Mebuki stood with the blood covered child in her arms, "are you going to tell her who her parents are?"

"No," all three snapped around to see who had spoken

"Sandaime-sama," Mikoto gasped before she bowed deeply to the older man "Sandaime-sama what do we do now? The Yondaime left behind both of his children, shouldn't they know their lineage?"

"Perhaps someday," Sarutobi Hiruzen agreed with a soft nod of his head, "But neither should know until they're much older… and neither should know of the other."

"Sandaime-sama?" Mikoto gasped out in shock, "Why can't they know about each other? Their siblings! They deserve to grow up together!" tears where threatening to show in her eyes as she tried to argue the older man, sadly he did not agree with her.

"The village believes that Kushina was pregnant with _one_ child," Sarutobi replied "Not with two. You three are the only ones who know of this second child and I expect you three to never speak a word of it. The boy will be placed in the orphanage and the girl shall be yours Mebuki-san."

"Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi asked softly, his brows tilted in a small frown, surely the old man would explain more fully later when their emotions weren't running at such a high state, _right?_ "What about the Hokage? Who will become the Hokage now?"

"I will come out of retirement it seems," Sarutobi sighed after a moment of silence, "There fore my orders stand. No one is to know about the girl, understood?" Silence answered him, Sarutobi starred at the three standing before him; he glared at them and asked once more, perhaps his voice harsher was then necessary. "Understand?"

"Yes lord Hokage…" the three mumbled so softly the third Hokage barely heard them, he nodded his head courtly, his thin lips drawing into an even thinner and flatter line.

"Good, Mebuki-san" the tall blond flinched at her name and turned her attention back to her Hokage, "that girl is too small, make sure Tsunade takes a good look at her."

"Yes lord Hokage…" Sarutobi quickly turned away from the group, clearly expecting them to leave.

…

* * *

…

"Lady Tsunade?" Mebuki called, "How is she?" the busty woman looked up as a green eyed blond approached her. Mebuki entered the office for her appointment with Tsunade, her eyes traveled to the small box on the other side of the office; a tiny blond haired baby laid there, three small scratches marred each of his cheeks, he was wrapped up tightly in a white hospital baby blanket, a single tube ran up his nose and into his stomach. Mebuki looked down at a large clear square next to Tsunade's desk. Within it a tiny baby hooked into several machines, Mebuki could see the large and pale scar that stretched across the small pink haired baby's side. She knew for a fact that the strange looking scar stretched from the baby's spine to her belly button and that it rose from her hip to the bottom of her rib cage. Mebuki's fingers brushed against the clear plastic wall between her and the baby, a small frown pulling her lips down slightly as her green eyes filled with tears. Both babies where undernourished and unhealthy in the extreme, but only the girl needed immediate, constant and delicate hospital care; the baby boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was now only in the hospital because no one would take him in.

"To make this believable, you've had to wear a fake stomach to make you look pregnant," Tsunade said as she eyed the other blonds' stomach before she turned to look back at the baby beside her, "now that she is healed and able to leave the hospital, you can fake your contraptions, and once you arrive here I'll have to use a Genjutsu on some of the nurses and doctors who'll be helping me with delivering her. From there I will give her to you and you will raise her as if she was born on March 28th instead of October 10th." Mebuki nodded her head with a soft sigh, her eyes traveled to the other side of the office, back to the tiny blond haired boy.

"How much longer do I have to walk around with this on?" Mebuki asked as she laid a hand on her stomach which was oddly large, her eyes returned to the too tiny baby beside her. "It's no fun walking around with this heavy thing…"

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" Tsunade asked as she turned around in her chair, Mebuki turned towards Tsunade before she tilted her head in thought for a moment; one of her fingers perched against her chin lightly as she thought.

"I should be in the middle of shopping," Mebuki answered before a light bulb seemed to go off in her head "You mean I can take her home tomorrow?" Mebuki asked looking excited, Tsunade smiled softly at the younger woman.

"Of course," Tsunade answered softly as she studied some documents, "you'll have to be careful of course, your husband isn't the brightest light bulb but he's not dumb either; and if anyone finds out about your surname you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"What'll I do when she finds out?" Mebuki asked softly, her eyes casting worried glances at the tiny baby before her and the tiny blond just a few feet away, "what if she gets close to Naruto? What if they end up falling in love? What do I do then? How am I going to tell her? How are we going to tell him? How do I—"

"Quit that!" Tsunade snapped, her eye brow twitching "Quit worrying, I'm sure everything will be okay. She is after all Naruto's other half…" Mebuki's eyes widened as she starred at the familiar, older blond sitting next to her soon to be child.

"What do you mean by that?" Mebuki asked softly

"I mean, according to Jiraya, Pinky here has the other half of Naruto's seal on her." Tsunade as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose, "I'm fairly sure it was accidental, but the fox was split into Yin and Yang energies… I think Naruto carries the Yang… which means that his twin, pinky here, carries Yin…"

"Which would translate into…?" Mebuki asked slowly, expecting Tsunade to dumb it down for her slightly, "Is the Yin energy going to cause trouble for her?"

"Of course not," Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes, "Minato made the seal to split the fox in two so that he could be sealed into two different bodies… I'm sure he didn't mean for the Yin to get sealed within the girl, but that's how it worked out…." Tsunade paused as she looked at a few papers and rubbed at her temple tiredly, "The only proof of the seal for Naruto is the seal that appears on his stomach when he gathers' chakura…It's a different story for the girl though," Tsunade sighed softly, "the seal on her is an actual physical manifestation… her scar _is_ the seal…" Mebuki nodded her head in understanding.

"So is she going to be healthy?" Mebuki asked softly, "Is there any lasting damage? If she grows up and wants to be a kunochi… could she go to the academy? Or will she have to be something else? She's going to be raised in a house of shinobi… could she become a kunochi if she wants to?" Tsunade looked up at the worried, green eyed blond beside her, she knew full well that Mebuki couldn't have children, the women born into the Namikaze house hold rarely have the opportunity because their bodies destroys any and all foreign objects… including unborn children; that was why there were so many more men than women in the Namikaze line.

"Don't worry," Tsunade said softly, she smiled gently at the younger woman as she turned towards her, "The scar shouldn't prevent her from doing her duties as a kunochi… I doubt she'll be able to do seduction missions… but you never know…"

"Thank you," Mebuki sighed gratefully, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Mebuki's eyes filled with tears and her hands came up to cover her face as she cried grateful tears. Tsunade sighed, her lips twitching into a soft smile, and then she chuckled as a thought accord to her.

"Did you come up with a name for the girl?" Tsunade asked as she looked down at the unsurely small baby, "I know You've had Four months to consider one, I just want to make sure you aren't going to name her after her mother; that'd be a little too obvious…" Mebuki chuckled, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes I agree," Mebuki laughed, "I was thinking of naming her Sakura, what do you think?"

"Sakura Haruno or Sakura Namikaze or Sakura Uzumaki?" Tsunade pretended to think for a moment, Mebuki gave out a sarcastic laugh,

"Haruno of course!" Mebuki smiled at Tsunade, "I was thinking of Sakura Haruno, what do you think?"

"That you're very unimaginative?" Tsunade asked sarcastically with a smile, "it's a good name, if her hair weren't as pink as cherry blossoms." Mebuki laughed joy fully at the comment

"Kushina liked the name," Mebuki said, her face slightly pink as remembered the day she and her were picking out girl names, "it was her mother's… if I recall correctly."

"I see," Tsunade answered with a soft smile, she leaned back in her chair so she could stare the baby Naruto and his sleeping twin, Sakura. "Minato named his son after a charterer in his favorite book and Kushina named her daughter after her mother, clever little kiddies." Mebuki agreed with a heartfelt laugh.

…

* * *

…

Six years later

…

* * *

…

"Okay listen up class!" A teacher called out to her students, she tapped her hand on the board several times as she pointed out to the large map. "In our land there are five great nations, who here know them?" quickly a girl with bright pink hair, green eyes and ivory skin raised her hand eagerly. "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"The five great nations are the land of fire, the land of wind, the land of water, the land of lightning and the land of earth." The girl answered with a light pink blush on her seven year old cheeks. "There are smaller lands like the land of grass, the land of rain, the land f tea and the land of waterfall."

"Correct," the woman said with a proud smile. "Now do you know why each land is named like they are?" the pink haired girl lowered her eyes and gently shook her head in a negative, a few of her classmates chuckled in response; the teacher clocked her tong in disapproval at them before she nodded her head at the tiny girl.

"Each nation is named for the most seen weather or common occurrence in their land. The land of wind has a never ending wind, the land of lightning has constant lightning storms, the land of clouds is surrounded by clouds most of the time, the land of water is full of small islands, the land of earth is like a combination of wind country and lightning country—not a fun place to be on your first honeymoon." The teacher winked at her class playfully. "My husband and I learned that one the hard way," The class erupted into laughter and light chuckles.

"Okay class do you know the ranking system for Shinobi?" again the same pink haired girl raised her hand, the woman's eyes smiled up at the girl but turned towards the blond sitting next to her. "Ino-chan can you answer this one?"

"Hai," answered the little girl with a nod of her head, "The shinobi ranking system is Genin, Chunin, Jonin and then Hokage." The woman giggled softly at Ino.

"Correct," the teacher answered with a proud smile, "Only Hokage isn't the correct term when thinking about all of the other hidden villages." Ino's proud smile fell slightly, "Hokage is the title given to the strongest shinobi of our village. Do you know the title given to the other villages?" the blond girl looked towards her pink haired counterpart and nodding her head softly moved her arm out of the way of a textbook.

"Yeah…" Ino said hesitantly "There are the Kazekage, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage…"

"Correct again," the woman said "Sakura-chan you can put your book away now." The class laughed and the shy pink haired girl quickly did as she was told, Ino and her quickly taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. "If the Hokage is the leader of the village hidden in the leaves, then who is the leader hidden in the wind? Do any of you know it?"

"The Kazekage!" called out a girl with short purple hair,

"Correct Ame-chan" the teacher said with a smile, "why don't you raise your hand next time okay? Mei-chan do you know who the leader of the hidden mist is?" the shy blond haired girl shook her head softly, the teacher smiled at her and moved on to her next student. "Shikamaru-kun," the brunet boy lifted his head up from his desk with a sleepy look. "Shikamaru-kun, do you know who the leader of the village hidden in the mist is?"

"How should I know? I'm from Konoha…" the boy asked sleepily, the class giggled again and the woman frowned at him "Troublesome…" he yawned and thumped his head on his folded arms, the teacher shook her head softly.

"The leader of the hidden mist village is called Mizukage." The teacher answered, "Its simple everyone, Kage is used for the title of strongest in every hidden village. 'Ho' means fire; 'Kaze' means wind and 'Mizu' means water, what do we use for cloud?"

"We say Tsuchi!" called out the purple haired girl known as Ame; her lightly tanned hand was flung into the air. "The leader of the hidden cloud village is called Tsuchikage!" the woman put her hands on her hips and frowned at the girl.

"You are correct again Ame-chan" the woman said with a forwarding of her brows, "But I told you to raise your hand."

"I did!"

"But you didn't wait to get called on," the teacher replied calmly "Which is the same as not raising your hand at all." The girl pouted in her seat as she crossed her arms and gave the map of the five nations a nasty little glare that only a seven year old could pull off.

"does everyone understand what Ame-chan just said?" the class nodded their heads, "Good I'll point to the country and you say the name of the ruling Kage, understand?" the class agreed and the teacher returned to the map once more, placing her hand center over a large red sections she started. "This is Konohagakure, what is their Kage called?"

"Hokage!" the class chimed together, the woman smiled at them; she moved her hand to the left side over a light brown section.

"This is Sunagakure, what is their Kage called?"

"Kazekage!"

"Good your getting the hang of things," the woman smiled and placed her hand in the top corner over a deep brown section of the map, "This is Kumogakure, what is their Kage called?"

"Raikage…" answered three voices, the class turned to see that Sakura and Ino had both answered, but so had one very shy girl in the back of the class.

"Very good girls" the teacher said, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan why don't you three come up here and get a piece of candy?" Sakura and Ino practically ran down the steps to get a piece of candy, but the shy midnight blue haired girl in the back of the class didn't move.

"N-no th-th-thank y-y-you," the girl stuttered out quietly, even though she didn't hear her, the teacher nodded her head and set a piece a side on her desk.

…

* * *

…

"alright class listen up!" the class fell silent as their stern white haired teacher walked in and set her files on her desk, "We will be learning about Chakura today, do any of you know what it is?" again Sakura's flew into the air and hung there as the teacher pointedly ignored her.

"Chakura is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy," the old woman snapped out, Sakura slowly lowered her hand.

"Told you she's blinder then a bat," Ino whispered softly, Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Chakura is found to be like veins in the human body," the old woman continued "does anyone else wish to elaborate on it?" Ame raised her hand and cleared her throat loudly, a text book open and on her desk.

"I can answer that Sanaima-sensei," Ame said calmly like an obedient child,

"Very well child, continue," the old woman replied as she sat at her desk

"Chakura veins are closely knit to a person's heart and lungs and blood veins, at specific spots they gather into small points called 'gates'." Ame read from her book as best as she could, and clearly so that her teacher wouldn't catch her. "It is said that there are about 36 chakura gates in one human body."

"Good, Good," the old woman nodded her head at Ame, "Tell me Ame-san," the girl straightened in her seat. "If you could recite from your text book, why are your test scores so bad?" Ame bristled in her seat with a deep blush on her freckled cheeks and glared at the old woman, the rest of her class was busy laughing at the purple haired girl.

…

* * *

…

"Settle down class!" a young man called as he settled his books on his desk, "We'll be learning about the various clans in Konoha today, I hope you all studied well."

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" the majority of the class called out together, the man with a scare running across his nose smiled at the class.

"Good! Now someone name at least five clans in Konoha," the class fell silent as a girl with pink hair raised her hand with a bright smile. "Ah, Sakura-chan!"

"Hai Iruka-sensei" Sakura answered with a light blush on her cheeks "There is the Hyūga clan; the Yamanaka clan; the Nara clan; the Inuzuka clan and the Aburame clan."

"Very good Sakura-chan," Iruka praised the girl with a smile, "then those are five clan's we'll be learning about today, let's start with the Hyūga clan, what do you know about it?"

"The Hyūga clan is best known for their Taijutsu and a special eye technique that lets them see around their whole person and further in a perfect three hundred and sixty degrees; they call this technique 'Byakugan'." Sakura answered

"Very good," Iruka smiled at the small eight year old girl, "What else do you know about them?"

"They can use this eye technique by placing chakura into their eyes. When this is done and a person is caught within the range of the Byakugan; then the Hyūga could block off their opponent's chakura points, which could be very deadly." Sakura answered proud of her knowledge, Iruka smiled at Sakura

"Very good," Iruka looked over to another one of his students and through his chalk board erasure at the sleeping boy. "Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" the brunet raised his head and looked around himself tiredly, "Wa- happen?"

"Shikamaru, why don't you tell us about your clan?" Iruka asked with an annoyed smile on his face, "Don't even think about jumping out the window again I've already super glued it shut."

"Aw man…" the boy groaned as he sat up in his seat and yawned, "Troublesome…"

"Start talking or I talk with your mother," Shikamaru paled drastically and sat straight in his chair, or as straight as a sleepy Nara can get.

"The Nara Clan are well known for being able to manipulate the shadows. They could quite literally make shadows within shadows and if one is not careful around _an older_ Nara, they could find themselves being choked to death by their own shadows." Shikamaru answered quickly

"Very good," Iruka said as he leaned against his desk,

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru replied, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No." Iruka deadpanned, Shikamaru groaned and thumped his head on his desk, "Next is the Yamanaka clan." Iruka turned to the small blond haired girl next to Sakura, "Ino-chan would you like to tell us about your family?" the seven year old blond blushed and nodded her head eagerly.

"The Yamanaka is a clan of blonds with typically blue eyes that are always pupil less." Ino answered proudly, for she had both characteristics. "This clan is known for being able to enter one's mind through a touch on the head or with a hand sign. A Yamanaka can then search through the person's memories like shifting through files in a filing cabinet or take complete control over the other person's body. I've even heard that some could even _seal memories_ away if they wanted to." Ino seemed to be pointing this tide bit of information towards the purple haired girl known as Ame, "the Yamanaka clan is primarily used in interrogations."

"Very good Ino-chan" Iruka praised the blond with a warm smile, "please reframe from secretly threatening your classmate in the future." Ino pouted as a few girls giggled softly at the very pale looking Ame.

"Next is the Inuzuka clan," Iruka called, "thank goodness we have one here, Kiba!" a boy the back lifted his head tiredly, messy brown locks fell into black irises slight into thin points like a wolfs; on his cheeks were crimson colored, up-side down triangles that resembled fangs. "Why don't you tell us about your clan?" the boy sat up a little straighter and the smirk that bloomed on his face reviled two sharp canines.

"The Inuzuka clan is the best!" Kiba cried out proudly, "no one can beat the Inuzuka!"

"That's not true," Iruka replied with a soft smile, "I've once seen your sister get sent to the hospital because of a certain boy just so happened to have wire strings on him."

"That was a cheap trick!" Kiba growled at his teacher, "Inuzuka is a clan of dog trackers that travel and fight with either dogs or wolfs. They tattoo crimson up-side down triangles on their faces." Kiba pointed at his own face as clarification, "this is their symbol and are easily recognizable at first sight. To anger an Inuzuka is never a good idea; it is well known that when we fight we fight like a wild animal—and always for the win!"

"Very good," Iruka called out with a smile, "the last name that Sakura-chan gave us is a clan known as Aburame. Shino would you like to tell us about your clan?" Iruka asked as he turned to boy with a heavy coat and sunglasses, the boy looked up from his bug that he held on his right pointer finger.

"No, sensei" Shino said softly, "I'd rather learn about the Uchiha clan."

"Nice try Shino-kun," Iruka said with a hand on his hip, "Now are you going to talk about your clan or am I?"

"You," Shino said softly as his bug flew out the window and out of sight, Iruka heaved a sigh and continued with his lesson.

"Not much is known about the Aburame clan, other than that they like to hide their faces behind large coats with high collars and sunglasses." Iruka joked as he looked pointedly at Shino, who was just described perfectly. "The Aburame's talent to manipulate a type of bug called Kikaichū, this bug can suck out chakura, if they are left to do this for a long period of time the target could die."

"So Shino-kun is pretty dangerous right?" Ame asked loudly, "Then shouldn't we all stay away from the bug boy?"

"Ame-chan" Iruka said with a light frown, "you should keep such rude words to yourself from now on. How would you feel if someone said that bout you?"

"I'm not from a creepy bug clan," Ame mumbled under breath, just loud enough for the boy in front of her to hear; she didn't notice the small bug land on her head.

"Now since Shino-kun brought them up," Iruka called out to his class with a warning look towards Shino, "What do we know about the Uchiha clan? Does anyone want to answer this one?"

"Oh!" a boy in the middle of the class called out excitedly, "I know! Iruka-sensei please let me!" Iruka chuckled softly at the excited boy,

"Alright Sasuke-kun, tell us about your clan please," the black haired boy beamed at his teacher before he settled in his seat.

"Um… the Uchiha clan are a very prospers clan," Sasuke called out with a proud blush on his face; "They regulate the police force and are very powerful! They are known for their Sharingan. The Sharingan is like the Byakugan in that it uses Chakura to activate, but it is very different. The Sharingan sees the opponents next moves just moments before the motions are made, they can also copy any jutsu or technique that is caught by the Sharingan user. The signs of the Sharingan are the crimson eyes with typically three small black tomoe in the iris."

"That's very good Sasuke-kun" Iruka praised with a smile, before he could continue a voice called out childishly

"And their prideful!" Kiba at the same time, smirked at Sasuke

"Are not," Sasuke replied, "The Inuzuka are known for their pride and short tempers!"

"Enough!" Iruka called out before either boy could continue, "that is not the point of the lesson." Both boys glared at each other before they and pouted towards the front of the class, "Now there are other clans as well, there is the Akimichi clan, the Nohara clan, the Haruno clan, the—"

"How can there be a Haruno clan?" Ame asked rudely, "The only Haruno I know is a little girl who shouldn't even be here!" Sakura deflated in her seat nest to Ino, the blond girl patted the pink haired girl's shoulder comfortingly and sent a glare towards the smug looking Ame.

"Ame-chan in less you're looking for a week's worth of detention I suggest you be quite from now on," Iruka reprimanded the girl with a glare, "everyone take notes!"

"Hai Sensei!" the class chimed together

…

* * *

…

**So what do you think? **

**Replies would be nice**

**I like to hear everyone's thoughts on my story **

**So don't forget to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 2: Chakura chains

* * *

…

* * *

…

Recap…

…

* * *

…

"_Ame-chan in less you're looking for a week's worth of detention I suggest you be quite from now on," Iruka reprimanded the girl with a glare, "everyone take notes!"_

"_Hai Sensei!" the class chimed together,_

…

* * *

…

End recap

….

…

Chapter 2: Five years later

…

* * *

…

"Congratulations Sakura!" a woman called out as she wrapped her arms around her pink haired daughter, "You're a shinobi now!"

"Mom I'm twelve now!" the girl cried out in her mother's shoulder "Quite trying to suffocate me!"

"I'd never do such a thing," the woman smirked as she released her daughter, "So do you know who your teammates are yet?"

"No I'll learn tomorrow," Sakura replied as she swept her long hair over her shoulder. "So long as I'm not with Naruto and with Sasuke-kun I don't care who the third member is."

"Sakura-chan" the woman said with a look of disapproval "Speaking of the boys, did they pass?" the woman asked as glanced discreetly at the tree with a rope swing attached to it, on it sat a twelve year old boy with wild blond hair down cast azure eyes; His skin was nicely tanned and on his cheeks were six evenly spaced scratch-like scares.

"Of course Sasuke-kun passed!" Sakura cried as if she was offended that her mother even asked. "And Naruto failed," She said as if it was yesterday's news with a glance and a light frown towards the blond haired boy in question, "He always fails."

"Did you ever stop and think that he might need any help with that?" the blond woman asked as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and escorted her back to their home.

"If he wasn't so annoying I'd consider it," Sakura replied, "but he does nothing but annoy me, he constantly treats me like we're old friends." Of course her mother just had to laugh at her, "It's not funny!"

…

* * *

…

She was waiting passionately for her name to get called, so long as she was with Sasuke-kun nothing else mattered.

"Team seven," Iruka called out, "Naruto Uzumaki," everyone was paying attention, no one wanted to be a team with _that_ boy. "Sakura Haruno," Naruto cheered excitedly, while Sakura mumbled 'I'm doomed' as her head landed against her desk, "And Sasuke Uchiha," this time Sakura cheered in victory and Naruto mumbled that he was in fact doomed.

"Just stay out of my way," Sasuke mumbled coldly, to which Naruto started yelling at the stoic boy, at which point Sakura hit Naruto on his head.

"Team eight" Iruka continued ignoring the new team as they argued, "Hinata Hyūga,"

"Ah, yes sir," Hinata called out softly, her attention back onto her teacher.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame," Hinata turned towards her new teammates and nodded her head in acknowledgement, "team nine Ame Sakami, Shime Nohara and Rei Maize." The two boys groaned together as the girl glared at them hatefully.

"Team ten Ino Yakamaka and Shikamaru Nara," Iruka ignored the groan and chuckle from the two students in question "and Choji Akimichi," Iruka ignored the pained groan from Ino. "You all will be meeting you're Jonin instructor after lunch; you all have the rest of the day off until then."

…

* * *

…

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke starred at the man in the door way of their classroom. Naruto's prank had worked and chalk dust was in the man's silver hair, Naruto was laughing and Sakura tried to convince her new teacher that'd she'd never do a thing like that.

"Hmm," the man straightened, and the three students instantly stilled, their breath held. "My first impression of you three…" The man had spiky silver hair, his head band with the leaf insignia on it was tilted to cover his left eye and his right was half lidded and black; he wore a dark blue mask that covered his face perfectly. "Your all idiots," Naruto nearly fell over as Sakura deflated, Sasuke didn't appear to have been bothered by the statement.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes," the man said as disappeared with a cloud of smoke, Naruto and Sasuke left the class room like bats out of hell.

…

* * *

…

"Okay then," the silver haired man said as he leaned against the roof railing, "Why don't you each tell me about your selves?"

"Well what do you want to know sensei?" Sakura asked calmly

"Hmm," the Jonin instructor folded his arms over his chest, "oh I don't know, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future; that kind of thing."

"Um Sensei, why don't you go first?" Naruto asked from his place between his two teammates, "So we know what we're supposed to say." Sakura nodded her head in agreement; Sasuke just made a soft grunting sound that was barely heard.

"Okay then" the man tilted his head slightly "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are… few, my hobbies are… fewer …my dreams for the future… hmm, never thought about it before, your turn."

"That was real helpful," Naruto mumbled towards Sakura, "We only learned his name," Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright already," Kakashi called as he pointed at Naruto "you in the middle, your turn."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face "My likes are Sakura-chan and Ramen!" Sakura hit Naruto, "I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei gets me at Ichiraku Ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook the noodles for the ramen and Teme!" Sasuke glared at Naruto as Sakura punched Naruto again, a little harder than she did before. "My dreams for the future are to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes a light with hope and pride as he played with his head band. "Then everybody in the village will stop looking down on me and start respecting me like I'm somebody!"

_Well he certainly grew up interestingly_ Kakashi thought,

"Oh yeah, and my hobby is… pranks I guess." Naruto chuckled happily as he squirmed in his seat,

"Okay, you next, pinky," Kakashi said as he glanced at the pink haired girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said as she straightened, "What I like is-I mean who I like is…" Sakura stopped as she glanced at Sasuke and squealed with her arms clenched tightly to herself, "my hobbies are—" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and squealed again. "My dreams for the future are—" Sakura didn't bother hiding her squeal.

"Okay," Kakashi said hesitantly, "And what do you dislike?"

"Naruto!" Sakura deadpanned loudly, Naruto made a loud disappointed cry, tears gathering in his eyes.

_Girls like her only care about boys_, Kakashi thought as he glanced back to Sasuke. "Okay, last one" Kakashi said as he actually watched the boy, "what about you?" the boy had his hands folded before his face, his elbows resting on his knees.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said lowly, "I like few things and dislike a lot of things, my hobby is training… and what I have is not a dream but a goal. For I will make it reality, my goal is to rebuild my clan and destroy… a certain someone…"

_I-I sure hope its n-not me he's talking a-about!_ Naruto thought as he gulped his face unsurely pale.

_Sasuke-kun's so cool_ Sakura thought, a light blush on her pale cheeks

_Hmm, just as I thought…_Kakashi sighed and straightened slightly. "Well each of you are unique that's for sure," Kakashi watched as the three twelve year olds swiveled their eyes towards him. "Tomorrow we'll start our first mission."

"Really Sensei?" Sakura asked, while Naruto cheered loudly "What kind of mission?"

"Survival training," Kakashi answered with a light chuckle,

"Huh? What's so funny about that?" Naruto asked

"Yeah sensei we already did survival training in the academy," Sakura stated, "what's so special about this one?" Kakashi chuckled again, making his new little genin slightly nervous.

"Well it's just that," Kakashi started, his eye crinkling upwards, "When I tell you this you'll going to flip."

"HN, just tell us already," Sasuke deadpanned

"Out of the 33 graduates only nine will become true shinobi," Kakashi answered

"Wait, then that means—" Sakura was cut off by Kakashi

"That's right," Kakashi said mockingly "This is another test, a test with a sixty percent failure rate."

"But then what was that whole graduation exam about?" Naruto asked, _but I just barley passed the last test!_

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked, "That was just a test to select those who have the most probability to become Genin. My test will decide whether or not you are sent back to the academy." Kakashi always did enjoy making the new recruits nervous beyond repair; he smiled at the three nervous little genin and continued with the rest of what he had to say.

"Meet me at Training ground three tomorrow at six in the morning, bring all of your ninja gear—you'll need it." Kakashi said as he lifted off the railing "oh! And don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll throw up." the three genin watched as Kakashi disappeared from their sight.

…

* * *

…

"Mom guess what!" Sakura cried as she ran in to her house, her mother turned to face her excited daughter. "I'm a genin! A real Genin! I'm on Sasuke-kun's team and everything!"

"Congratulations," the woman smiled at her daughter as she laughed when Sakura wrapped her arms around and giggled happily. "Who is your teacher and did you pass on the first try?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake," Sakura answered before she shifted away from her smiling mother slightly nervous as her next words fell out of her mouth. "And no, Kakashi-sensei gave us a second chance to pass his test because we failed miserably the first time around." The woman smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately

"At least you passed the second time around," she said as Sakura stepped away so she could finish cooking.

"I've heard about Kakashi Hatake before," she said as Sakura sat down at the nearby table. "I've never heard of him taking on a team before." Sakura froze as she looked up at her mother smiling down at her; pride seemed to give Mebuki a glow in her emerald eyes.

"I'm very proud of you Sakura."

…

* * *

…

Five months later

…

* * *

…

Sakura sighed as she walked through the gates of her village; she had a lot of explaining to do when she got home. She nodded her head at her teammates as they each went their separate ways, Kakashi left to inform their Hokage and left the three of them to their own devices, Sakura even tried to pretend that nothing had happened and there for nothing had changed. And of course she got rejected, just as she had rejected Naruto not even thirty seconds before. It had become something sort of a ritual for her, she'd snap at Naruto for his stupidity and the go right around and ask Sasuke the same thing only to get rejected again.

Sakura briefly wondered if she was the only one who noticed it; the pinkette shook her head with a sigh as she continued towards her home. Sakura looked down at her hands focusing on her chakura, completely absorbed in her own thoughts, Sakura watched as thin, wobbly lines slowly made them known and started to hook around each other to form chain links. The glowed with a faint green light and looked like the wobbly, unsure lines of a child's scribbles, Sakura sighed as the chain links snapped and faded from view. She had discovered them while she was training while her boys were asleep; Sakura closed her eyes with a soft sigh as she let the memory immerse her.

…

* * *

…

_Four months ago_

_Land of waves_

…

* * *

…

_Sakura had awoken early one morning and thought that she could at least start practicing what her mother had started to teach her before she left the village. she snuck out of her bed and tip toed towards the bathroom, as quietly as she could she got dressed and snuck back past her shared room with her teammates and quietly opened and closed the front door. She really didn't have to try that hard at being quiet, Naruto slept like a rock and Sasuke was nowhere near a light sleeper and Kakashi Sensei was still asleep from chakura depletion, he wouldn't wake for another day or so. Sakura ran into the woods as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake anything that could wake her teammates, she let herself get a good hour or so into the woods before she stopped before a tree. Sakura looked up at it and remembered what her mother had told her about tree climbing…_

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

_One month before_

_Haruno house, back yard_

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

"_Take a Kunai and mark you're progress as you climb," Mebuki said as she smiled down at her daughter "I don't expect you succeed on your first try, much less you're tenth." Sakura nodded her head as she picked up her mother's Kunai knife and focused her Chakura in the bottom of her feet, just like her mother had told her. She took three steps up the tree and immanently fell back down on the ground, landing harshly on her bottom. Mebuki laughed heart fully as she gripped at her stomach._

"_It's not funny mom!" Sakura whined as she rubbed at her sore bottom_

"_Relax Sakura," Mebuki chuckled, she made the hand sign she walked up the tree with ease, "remember it took your father nearly twenty times before he was able to make it just this far," Mebuki said as scratched the letter 'K' into the bark. "I want you to at least put a slash through the middle of this before I hear anymore complaining from you, got that?"_

"_Yes mother," Sakura grumbled, Mebuki's brow twitched at her daughter's tone of voice before she remembered something_

"_In exchange I'll return this to you," Mebuki smirked down at her daughter; a bright crimson ribbon held in her hand, she took complete delight at seeing her daughter's flabbergasted expression._

"_How many times did it take you to get that high?" Sakura asked quickly, praying to distract her mother while she thought up a plan to get it back from her mother._

"_It took me at least ten times to get this high," Mebuki said as she walked over to a nearby branch and sat on it. "That's why I said I don't expect you to get on your first or tenth try, however if you don't get it until your twentieth, like your father, I'll burn every last picture you have of Sasuke."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" _

"_Then get up here by your tenth try."_

"_Fine it's a deal!"_

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

_Four months later,_

_Mission to the land of waves_

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

_It had taken Sakura five times to get to that half way point and place a slash through her father's Initial and snatched the crimson ribbon from her mother. Sakura looked up at the tree before her; the tree she was used to practicing on wasn't even half as tall as the tree in front of her was._

…

* * *

…

"_If you come back without mastering that technique" Mebuki smirked down at her only daughter "then everything you have that has so much as an inkling of a connection to Sasuke Uchiha will get __burned__!"_

_At that moment Sakura decided that her mother was the devil in disguise…_

…

* * *

…

_Sakura sighed as she gripped her Kunai knife in her hand, forming the hand sign taught to her, Sakura focused her chakura and when she was ready she raced towards the tree in front of her. She had gotten about two feet from the lowest branch, which was about a hundred feet from the ground, when she slipped; Sakura had reached her hand out with a startled shout. _

If she fell from that height she could die!

_With that thought running rampant in her head, Sakura begged her chakura to do something, anything, just so long as she'd stop falling. She felt it immanently explode from her belly and wrapped around her intended branch, gasping as she came to an abrupt halt Sakura looked around herself quickly. She wasn't falling, her arms were hung back words towards the ground where her kunai knife was imbedded up to its hilt and her feet dangling in the air uselessly. Sakura looked around herself and starred in amazement at the thick chains that were wrapped around the three closest trees, nine strings in total were holding her high in the air. Looking up at her stomach where she expected to see the nine strands of chains to be wrapped around her body, Sakura gasped as she realized that they were coming _from_ her body._

_They were thin and wobbly and had a strange green glow to them, but they were strong enough to hold her into the air, keeping her safe from falling to her death. Sakura gulped and inched herself to her closest tree, once she was sure that her feet and hands gripping the bark of the tree with help of her chakura, Sakura tried to call all but one of the strings of chains back into her body. They all did so with a flourish that would have been a beautiful sight to Sakura, had she not been scared out of her mind. Sakura starred up at the only string that she intentionally left out, sighing in relief when she saw that it was still there, Sakura smiled up at the tall branch. Sakura grabbed a new Kunai from her pouch marked where she was currently hanging from and slowly walked towards the branch._

…

* * *

…

Back at Konoha

…

* * *

…

Sakura starred at her house door, she didn't know that she could make chakura chains, she should properly tell her mother; she'd know what to do about it. However as she walked through her front door and called out to her mother she saw that neither one of her parents were home. Starring at the note left behind by her father on the kitchen table Sakura couldn't understand the relief she felt bubbling up from her chest. They'd be gone for the next week or so, that gave Sakura plenty of time to think up an explanation and finalize how'd she come out and tell her parents about the strange experience.

For now she should practice and perfect the technique, Sakura looked out the kitchen window, glad that there was still some sunlight she checked the time and headed for her back door. The last thing she needed was a noisy neighbor telling everyone and their brother that she came home only to leave again. Sakura grabbed an apple from the dining room table and slid out the back door of house and easily blended into the crimson roof tops bathed in the setting sunlight. Honestly with her red dress and pink hair she blended in well with the civilian roof tops of the retired section for shinobi, which was exactly what Sakura's parents were… most of the time at least.

…

* * *

…

Three hours later

…

* * *

…

Sakura looked at the half destroyed tries around her; she was in training ground four. It was closest to the north wall and the Inuzuka clan was the only other clan to use it, but that was rare at best. She was panting heavily from where she hung in the middle of the air, balancing on a thin, wobbly chain; she was nearly a hundred feet into the air when she heard it. it was a soft sound, something she nearly dismissed as nothing and was very glad that she had instead focused on the sound. Sakura fallowed the sound as quietly as she could; forcing some of her chains to disperse so she could sprout new ones and continues traveling at her high height towards the sound. It wasn't long before she realized that the sound was a voice and that it was terrifyingly familiar. She stopped in a high tree overlooking a small clearing, three children were gathered together closely, a small puppy in the center of the group; Sakura could have sworn they were familiar.

"Are you sure boy?" a young boy no older then herself asked softly, even in the dim moon light Sakura could see the crimson upside down triangles on his tanned cheeks.

"You sure it's not a genjutsu?" Sakura's eyes winded at the other boy's voice, she recognized it! Sakura heard the familiar bark as she quickly looked around herself carefully; _it was team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame!_

There was no way she could get caught by a Jonin; she couldn't kid one much less lie to one! To a fellow genin and class mate she _might_ be able to, but to a Jonin? She might as well go parading around the village with the chains dancing around her for the fun of it!

Sakura gritted her teeth as she searched around herself for any abnormalities, finding none Sakura recalled her chains to herself and climbed to the top of the tree that she was hiding behind. She was far enough away from her original training area that she didn't to worry about them finding evidence of her even being there, but Kiba had a sharp nose and Akamaru was even worse. They most likely already knew she was there, but the issue was if they decided to come after her, to fallow and question her. Sakura glanced around the tree to look down on the group of her old class mates, she really didn't need them snooping around her business. Sakura swung herself up onto a branch just out of the team's sight; she turned around and faced them.

From her vantage point she could see Hinata performing the hand sign for her Byakugan, when she felt the spike of chakura hit her, Sakura knew she was still within range of Hinata's jutsu. She quickly raised her hand to her mouth, as if she were sitting right in front of Hinata, Sakura placed on figure to her lips in a silence motion. She could pray that Hinata would understand and not say anything; she quickly did the hand signs that they learned in the academy and quick enough for Hinata to understand what she was doing and slow enough for the other girl read the hand signs in her black and white vision.

_I'll tell you later just pretend you can't see me please!_ Sakura signed, she couldn't tell if Hinata was talking from her distance but she could tell if the boys decided to come after. _I promise to tell you later just don't tell them!_

"Hello," Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice of an older woman from right behind her, Sakura gave a squeak and slapped her hands over her mouth. Slowly Sakura looked behind her to stare wide eyed at two crimson eyes just inches from her face. This time Sakura did let out a terrified scream, and in the process she slipped and started to fall towards the ground. The older woman quickly spun around on the branch and grabbed Sakura's arm, with a bit of twisting and the help of Chakura the strange woman was able to keep a hold on Sakura.

"All I said was hello" the woman said, her crimson lips pressed into a thin line, Sakura smiled shyly up at the older woman.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled softly, a deep crimson blush filled her face from the neck up. The woman sighed as she swung her arm back and forth, eventually she let go and Sakura ended up doing a summer salt so she could land on a nearby tree in half crouching position, just before Sakura land against the tree in her crouch, team eight fly into the branches where they were half heartedly hiding in. Sakura let out a squeal as Kiba caught her and disappeared with Akamaru in toe into the tree branches, she saw over his shoulder that Shino and Hinata created the distraction so they could get away in time.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as he jumped off another branch and launched himself on to another.

"What do you think I was doing?" Sakura asked back as she twisted in his arms so that his hand was closer to her knees. "It's a training ground Kiba, clearly I was training."

"Without your team?" Kiba asked as he landed on the ground, he gently placed her feet on the ground, Sakura immanently stood from her place, taking a step back to give him (and her) some room.

"You really weren't paying attention in class were you?" Sakura asked as she put a hand on her hip with a raised eye brow.

"And?" Kiba asked with a glare for the insult,

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are light years ahead of me, specifically if you think of our abilities in the physical stand point." Sakura sighed as she rubbed at her brow tiredly

"What does that have to do with you training without your team?" Kiba asked at the same time Hinata and Shino landed beside him.

"S-Sakura-c-chan a-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked softly as she appeared to examine Sakura's arm for any wounds that shouldn't have been there.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan" Sakura said with a soft smile as she lifted her arm for Hinata to get a better look at it, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Last time I checked you were pretty weak" Kiba stated with a smirk "and still are considering I just saved you from hitting that tree back there." Sakura's answer echoed in the still night air, Kiba blinked at Sakura in surprise before he brought his hand to his cheek where the perfect imprint of Sakura's hand was quickly swelling.

"I didn't ask for your help Inuzuka-san" Sakura replied, her face stone cold, her body rigid and her eyes giving away nothing but her fury. "I was out here training to become strong for my team _because I am weak_, I don't need _you_ to remind me just how weak I am." Sakura spun on her foot and walked away from the completely stunned boy and his teammates, uncaring if that crimson eyed woman had seen them or not, Sakura continued on out of the training grounds. Sakura headed towards the exist as calmly as she could, her left hand forming a fist in her skirt.

"What's your name?" Sakura looked up at the soft voice and paused just a few feet from the entrance to training ground four. There leaning against a tree next to the entrance was the crimson eyed woman who'd saved her earlier. Using the moonlight Sakura saw that the woman had long wavy black hair, red lips that were slightly down turned, pale skin and an outfit made almost entirely of wrappings.

"Thank you for earlier," Sakura said passively, completely ignoring the woman's question as she walked closer to the woman.

"I've never seen Kiba's face so red before," the woman commented as Sakura passed, the younger girl didn't even pause in her exit. "So what's your name?" If Sakura had paused and looked back at the older woman she would have seen the woman's soft smile aimed at her back.

"I'll never come here again" Sakura nearly swore just as lowly as the woman as she left.

…

* * *

…

"I'll never come here again" the girl commented lowly as she walked closer to the gates of Training grounds seven. Kuranai Yuhi frowned at the younger girl's back, she knew full well that the girl was only physically weak; mentally the girl was more mature then even most Chunin that Kuranai knew.

"I don't like being ignored," Kuranai said just loud enough for the strange looking girl could still hear her before she left the training grounds, Kuranai starred after the girl. Almost as if an afterthought, the pink haired girl lifted her arm and waved good bye to Kuranai as she continued forward. Kuranai couldn't help the smile that twitched up her lips at that.

Kuranai looked back at her team in the middle of the field, Kiba and Hinata seemed to be arguing, Shino didn't appear to be doing anything, but based on how he was facing Kiba he was properly siding with Hinata. Kuranai smiled at her team, Hinata and Shino were siding with the strange girl while Kiba was trying to rationalize his actions. Unbeknownst to them, the girl had activated and deactivated at least half of her laid in waiting Genjutsu traps. Kuranai doubted that the girl actually noticed what she had done; Kuranai looked back at the entrance then glanced up at the moon. Nodding her head in acceptance, Kuranai headed towards her students, but first she wanted to know just how deep Kiba had dug himself.

…

* * *

…

**So what you think?**

**I still need someone to proof read for me! **

**It'd be nice to find someone to help me, I have horrid spelling…**

**Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mebuki's secret**

Chapter 3: searching

…

* * *

…

Recap…

…

* * *

…

_Kuranai looked back at her team in the middle of the field, Kiba and Hinata seemed to be arguing, Shino didn't appear to be doing anything, but based on how he was facing Kiba he was properly siding with Hinata. Kuranai smiled at her team, Hinata and Shino were siding with the strange girl while Kiba was trying to rationalize his actions. Unbeknownst to them, the girl had activated and deactivated at least half of her laid in waiting Genjutsu traps. Kuranai doubted that the girl actually noticed what she had done; Kuranai looked back at the entrance then glanced up at the moon. Nodding her head in acceptance, Kuranai headed towards her students, but first she wanted to know just how deep Kiba had dug himself._

…

* * *

…

End recap

….

* * *

…

Chapter three: Searching

…

* * *

…

Sakura breathed in as a gust of wind came up and blew her hair back from her face, Sakura closed her eyes as the scent of wet soil and rain filled the air around her. Sakura let out a content sigh with a soft smile as she paused briefly to enjoy the moment; she rarely got it with Naruto around.

"S-Sakura-s-san!" Sakura sighed heavily as she turned around to face who was undoubtedly rushing towards her; to her surprise it was another girl rushing towards her. Sakura watched as another gust of wind blew at her back, forcing her long pink hair and skirt to flow out towards the rushing girl in graceful arcs. Sakura blinked lazily at Hinata as she stopped in front of her, her hands on her knees as she panted softly.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said softly as she watched the other girl catch her breath, "What is it? Do you need something?"

"E-earlier w-with th-the By-Byaku-ugan" Hinata panted "Y-you s-sign-ned—"

"Oh! That?" Sakura cut off Hinata; she smiled at her old class mate her hand waving between them dismissively "don't worry about that, that woman scared me so I couldn't just sneak away—"

"I saw you using that thing," Hinata said quickly, Sakura was so shocked that she hadn't noticed that Hinata hadn't stuttered that time.

"You saw what?" Sakura asked unsure if she heard right, her eyes were wide as she searched Hinata's pearl white orbs for a reassurance that Hinata hadn't seen what she had been trying to hid.

"Th-that st-strange move…" Hinata mumbled softly, catching on that Sakura was afraid of anyone finding out about it. Sakura stiffened and nodded her head courtly.

"Oh! That move! I could tell you but it' a secret, mother said that only girls can use it." Sakura replied with a smile

...

* * *

...

Sakura breathed in as a gust of wind came up and blew her hair back from her face, Sakura closed her eyes as the scent of wet soil and rain filled the air around her. Sakura let out a content sigh with a soft smile as she paused briefly to enjoy the moment; she rarely got it with Naruto around.

"S-Sakura-s-san!" Sakura sighed heavily as she turned around to face who was undoubtedly rushing towards her; to her surprise it was another girl rushing towards her. Sakura watched as another gust of wind blew at her back, forcing her long pink hair and skirt to flow out towards the rushing girl in graceful arcs. Sakura blinked lazily at Hinata as she stopped in front of her, her hands on her knees as she panted softly.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said softly as she watched the other girl catch her breath, "What is it? Do you need something?"

"E-earlier w-with th-the By-Byaku-ugan" Hinata panted "Y-you s-sign-ned—"

"Oh! That?" Sakura cut off Hinata; she smiled at her old class mate her hand waving between them dismissively "don't worry about that, that woman scared me so I couldn't just sneak away—"

"I saw you using that jutsu," Hinata said quickly, Sakura was so shocked that she hadn't noticed that Hinata hadn't stuttered that time.

"You saw what?" Sakura asked unsure if she heard right, her eyes were wide as she searched Hinata's pearl white orbs for a reassurance that Hinata hadn't seen what she had been trying to hid.

"Th-that st-strange move…" Hinata mumbled softly, catching on that Sakura was afraid of anyone finding out about it. Sakura stiffened and nodded her head courtly.

"Oh! That move! I could tell you but it' a secret, mother said that only girls can use it." Sakura replied with a smile,

"oh... I-I see..." Hinata mumbled softly, silence settled over the two girls

"Would you like me to teach it to you?" Hinata nearly gaped as Sakura "I didn't know you couldn't Dance Hinata-chan, I thought you knew how." The blue haired girl paused, her head tilting slightly at Sakura.

"Y-yes," Hinata stammered, quickly catching on "B-but n-not l-like y-you" Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She tilted her head and pursed one figure on her chin as if in thought, suddenly she snapped her figures as if an idea had came to her.

"I know! Mother said I could have a sleep over, I could tell you about it then," Sakura froze before she flashed a mischievous smile "I could even show you a few moves that you could use in front of Naruto." Sakura laughed as Hinata turned beet red as she stammered out her denial.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura chuckled as she waved and turned away from her classmate.

"T-To-m-mo-ROOW!" Hinata called out to Sakura's back she heard the pinkette chuckle before the girl disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Tomorrow" Hinata said softly with a shy smile, of course it was then that she realized that she had to ask permission "oh n-no! Father!" Hinata said loudly, her hands held up to her unusually pale face.

"He'll never agree!"

…

* * *

…

A few minutes prior

In an ally way not far away

…

* * *

…

The figure watched the girl approach him slowly; he looked down at his photo for comparison.

The girl in the photo had short pink hair held back by a bright red ribbon…

The girl in the street had long pink hair held back by a blue headband…

The girl in the photo had doe green eyes that seemed to smile at the camera…

The girl in the street had almond green eyes that were lost in thought…

The girl in the photo was at least eight…

The girl in the street was at least twelve…

The girl in the photo and the girl in the street are one and the same…

The figure in the ally smirked to himself, he'd found the missing link at last. The figure was about to step out in front of the girl when he noticed someone racing towards his target. Cursing to himself the figure backed into the dark of the ally quickly before the other person could see him. He listened to the two girls confers and started cursing his luck when the two girls made plans for the next day.

He had to make sure no one sees his targeted girls, before or after, he took her; after a mission was prime pickings for girls like the pinked haired girl, because she would be weakened from the mission. But if the targeted girl made plans then those investigating her disappearance would know that she hadn't just disappeared for the hell of it— they would become suspicious of foul play and look deeper than they should.

"Damn Hyūga," the man grumbled under his breath as he rushed away from the conversing girls, "Always messing us up…" _he'll have to settle for someone else_.

If anyone else had bothered to watch that ally way, they would have seen the moonlight hit long crimson hair before the dark figure disappeared from view completely.

…

* * *

…

The next morning

…

* * *

…

Blurry green eyes blinked open slowly; the morning sunlight had always found its way to her mirror so that it could shine on her face. Groaning Sakura turned over in her bed pulling her blankets over her head and just as she sighed in content, her alarm made its presence known. Green eyes glared over the lump in the blankets that was her shoulder so that they could glare hatefully at the loud object.

When the pinkette finally registered the time in the clock, a loud shot was heard echoing through the building, blankets flew into the air, loud banging was heard as the girl rushed out her door with a robe in hand. Sakura rushed into the bathroom, she brushed her hair and teeth, ran back into her room, grabbed her red dress and put it on, then ran down stairs to her kitchen and grabbed an apple and an orange, Sakura headed towards her front door. When she crossed her mother's mirror in the hallway she stopped when she saw something missing. Cursing colorfully Sakura dropped her fruit on the china hut and raced back up stairs; she ran up the stairs and burst into her room. Sakura went straight for her dresser, grabbed her shorts and put them on. After she slipped and hit her head on her closet, Sakura cursed some more, finished putting her shorts on and grabbed her wrappings and Kunai pouch. She wrapped her leg up as she raced back towards the stairs, when she hit the bottom of the stairs she hurriedly put her kunai pouch on and raced back for the front door. When Sakura reached or her Apple she realized that she still didn't have her bag, Sakura groaned and raced back up her stairs and quickly grabbed her bag and raced back down stairs, grabbed her fruit and raced out her front door.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at her startled neighbor,

"Can you lock up for me? Thanks!" Sakura asked as she ran past her fretting neighbor, before the older woman could say anything Sakura tossed the house keys in her hands and ran full tilt towards her training grounds three.

…

* * *

…

"Hay guys!" Sakura called out as she neared her teammates, she could see Sasuke leaning against the bridge rail, "Sorry—"

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned at the sound of her name; she blinked as Naruto rushed towards her. Wasn't he here already? She was over an hour an half late…

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned "What is it?"

"um uh i-is e-every—" Naruto started, his face oddly pink as he stuttered out his question

"You okay?" Sakura blinked and turned back towards Sasuke, not believing her ears, Naruto glared at Sasuke for interrupting him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head at the dark haired boy

"You heard me," Sasuke replied with a half hearted glare,

"Yeah I heard you, I was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating," Sakura replied her wide green eyes blinking owlishly at him. "I'm fine; I was only late because I slept in."

"It's not just that Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he stepped up closer to Sakura, "You were supposed to be home last night—"

"What?" Sakura's voice snapped out breaking Naruto off. "Just what the hell were you doing at my house last night?" Sakura's brow was twitching as she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at Naruto.

"I was checking up—" Naruto started but was almost immanently cut off

"I don't need you checking up on me!" Sakura snapped back at Naruto with a nearly cold glare, he was nearly shrinking in front of Sakura's fury. "Why did you decide to check up on me anyways? What the hell did I do to make you think that I needed checking up on?!"

"Sakura relax," Sasuke said lowly, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke her eyes softly only slightly, "we were worried."

_Now_ Sakura was on edge, immanently Sakura started thinking of solutions to the strange occurrence. Sasuke would never, _never_, in a million years defend Naruto much less admit that he was worried about _her_. Sakura brought her hands together and focused her chakura.

"Kai!" Sakura cried she watched as the world around her melted away, she looked around herself; she was at the bridge where team seven often met at. Sasuke and Naruto weren't far away talking to each other. Sakura frowned and walked over to them.

"Hay Naruto, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out to the two boys, they both looked over at her. "Sorry I'm late—"

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke cried out and wrapped his arms around her.

"AAAH!" Sakura cried as she thwacked Sasuke away from her, "KAI!" Sakura performed the dispersal jutsu a second time and watched as her world shimmered into the same scene that she was beginning to be that she'd be in.

Sakura looked around herself, again she was at the bridge, but this time the sun was just coming over the top of the trees in the far distance, Sakura frowned at the sunrise, she was sure that she was late; the sun should be half way to its zenith by now.

"It's about time," a new voice called out, Sakura turned to look at the entrance to training grounds three. There at the entrance was a tall woman with black hair thick with its heavy waves, lightly tanned skin.

"I was begging to wonder if you'd ever notice the double Genjutsu," The woman was dressed in a kunochi's kimono that looked like it was made from wraps, she were white shorts, shinobi sandals, and one crimson sleeve hung from her right upper arm.

"You're that kunochi from last night," Sakura replied dumbly. "Thank you for catching me," Sakura bowed slightly to the older woman.

"You already thanked me," the woman replied with a raised eyebrow, "anyways what gave away the Genjutsu's?"

"Sasuke-kun would never in a million years defend Naruto…" Sakura replied calmly, her hands folded in her lap "and he'd properly die before he'd ever admit to being worried about me." Sakura looked down at her feet, her bangs dusted over her forehead lightly as the wind blew past them.

"I see," the woman replied softly, "My name is Kuranai Yuhi that was my team you met with last night."

"You're Genin are my old classmates," Sakura looked back up to crimson eyed beauty. "My name is Sakura Haruno," The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Was Kiba always so obnoxious?" Kuranai asked, Sakura nodded her head

"He's even worse when Naruto's around," Sakura commented, "By the way, what time is it?"

"Hmm?" Kuranai thought a moment before she answered "Oh about 6 o'clock, Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to meet my team at Seven thirty," Sakura answered as she rubbed at her eyes. "My alarm was two hours ahead again…"

"This happens often?" Kuranai asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah… I really should have checked it last night when I came home from wave." Sakura answered as she sat against the rail of the bridge, her hand rubbing tiredly at her face. "My mom sets my clock two hours ahead of normal when she leaves for missions." Kuranai nodded her head in understanding, she watched Sakura rub at her face tiredly, trying to keep herself awake for her teammate's arrival.

"What were you doing at training grounds seven last night anyways?" Kuranai asked as she approached the younger girl.

"I was just practicing," Sakura said as she looked up at Kuranai tiredly. "I really should have gone home as soon as I saw the moon come out…" Sakura yawned, her hand covering her mouth, before she drew her knees to her chest and folded her arms over them and thumped her head on top of her arms.

"What were you practicing?" Kuranai asked the huddled form of Sakura

"A new… jutsu…" Sakura mumbled softly as she turned her head towards Kuranai slightly "I should've… gotten… more sleep…"

"Hmmm," Kuranai looked from the girl to over her shoulder at the river flowing beneath the bridge. It was quiet while Sakura tried to get some rest and Kuranai delved into her memories of the previous night.

…

* * *

…

_Kuranai watched her team from a distance; they didn't even notice the Genjutsu trap three feet from their right. Kuranai smiled and drew her hands up to form a hand sign, Kuranai never knew just how happy she'd be to have moved at that moment. In a split second there was an explosion were her left hand was, Kuranai found herself half bent over back words when she realized what she'd done she looked at the place where her hand was._

_Right were there would have been the center of her palm was a glowing green chain protruding from the trunk of the tree. Kuranai studied the chain and realized that if she hadn't moved back words, the chain would have went through her left palm and into her shoulder to pierce through her lungs (and most likely her heart) to come out the lower half of her right ribcage and most likely existed through her right forearm._

_Kuranai studied the chain for a moment before she walked around the trunk of the tree to the other side; look in at where the chain went into the three, Kuranai fallowed the chain up with her eyes. When she saw where it was coming from she took off after it, unfortunately she didn't realize her sleeve had touched said chain. Before she even lifted off the branch to fallow the chain, the glowing links shattered like glass and faded from sight as they gently fell towards the ground like dust._

"_Damn," Kuranai mumbled as she glared where the chain was, she looked down at her sleeve and noticed a slight burn mark on the very edge of it. "Good thing I didn't touch it," Kuranai mumbled as she studied the material, if she hadn't dodged that chain, then it wouldn't have simply went through her, it would have cauterized the wound as it ran right through her._

"_Talk about well done," Kuranai said softly, she looked off in the direction where the chain had come from. Kuranai looked towards her students before she looked back at the direction where the chain came from, Kuranai looked back and forth before she sighed in defeat, she really wanted to know what that was._

…

* * *

…

"Hay Haruno-san" Kuranai called as she looked down at the younger girl she realized that the pink haired child was fast asleep. Kuranai shook her head with a soft smile and pushed herself up into a sitting position on bridge rail, she'd just have to sit and wait with the girl, who knows the kind of weirdo's around at this hour.

"What ever you did last night," Kuranai mused softly "Sure did tire you out."

…

* * *

…

It was nearly an hour later that someone else had bothered to stop by, Kuranai starred at the dark haired young man with a raised eye brow.

"Who are you?" the boy asked almost rudely, Kuranai felt her brow twitch.

"I should be asking you that," Kuranai snapped back, she was fairly amused to see the boy scowl at her, not that she showed it.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Kuranai glared right back at the boy,

"She should've told me about your bad attitude," Kuranai said suddenly remembering Sakura's clues about the give a ways of her Genjutsu. If it was possible the dark haired boy's glare told almost cold, "I'll have to keep that in mind for now on…" Kuranai added thoughtfully.

"And why is that?" the boy asked

"She's a Genjutsu type" Kuranai replied, purposefully keeping her answer short just to piss him off, and he didn't disappoint.

"What's that got to do with her?" the boy questioned coldly, almost as if he thought that the information was completely useless.

"Genjutsu is pretty powerful stuff kid," Kuranai replied with a frown, the boy made a sound that was almost a dismissive sound, like he didn't believe her.

"This is team seven's meeting place," the boy replied "Why are you here and what happened to Sakura?" Kuranai smirked down at the boy, _might as well have some fun…_

"We trained last night, she didn't get enough sleep," Kuranai replied almost smugly.

_Technically true_ Kuranai thought to herself, _we did train last night, just not together._

As predicted the dark haired boy gritted his teeth and glared at her, Kuranai could only smirk back at him. It wasn't even twenty minutes after the glare-smirk contest started that a new voice sounded. Turning towards the entrance, Kuranai watched as a blond boy came rushing up to the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late!" the boy cried, Kuranai almost immanently spotted the long lines on the boy's tanned cheeks. "Hay where's Sakura-chan? Huh?"

_So that's Naruto Uzumaki…_ Kuranai thought as she studied the boy

"Hay Teme! What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly as he pointed to the sleeping girl before he noticed a woman sitting next to his crush. "Who's this lady?!" Kuranai's brow ticked at Naruto's loud voice.

"Be quiet," Kuranai snapped, "are you trying to wake her?" Kuranai asked tilting her head towards a sleeping Sakura; her brows were drawn together as if she was concentrating on a particularly difficult problem.

"If you don't shut your mouth, brat, I'll put you in a genjutsu full of your worst nightmares." Kuranai hissed at Naruto impatiently, the blond boy instantly shrunk away from the woman stuttering his apologies.

…

* * *

…

Kakashi Hatake was a patient, calm man. He took everything in stride and was a notorious lazy bum who liked to read porn in public however, the same thing could not be said when concerning his students. He became an over protective mother hen who happened to have quite the set of claws.

A poor chunin was finding this out the hard way.

"Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked the shivering man in front of him, the young man nodded his head shakily. "Good, you can leave now," the many others around Kakashi marveled at how quickly the young man left, they've never seen him move so quickly until now.

"Was that really necessary?" Asuma asked with a raised eye brow, "You didn't have to scare the poor boy like that."

"He shouldn't have made that unnecessary comment," Kakashi replied as he returned to his friend's side. "We don't even know what's going on here," Kakashi commented before Asuma could say anything, Kakashi looked up to the trees above them. Asuma sighed and fallowed his eye sight, above them were a couple dozen shinobi swarming the tree tops; strings were strung up in a maze around them. The strings were held in place from where the whole didn't go through the tree or a tree limb and then the loss end was taken through the whole to make connection with the other side.

Kakashi and Asuma were currently looking up at a web of string that looked like a rather large spider web.

"Hawk! Catch!" Kakashi watched as someone threw a ball of string like it was a kunai knife. The other ANBU member caught the ball of string effectively and started cursing from his place; he now had to balls of string and no idea what to do about them.

"Hawk," Kakashi called out as he stepped forward, eyeing the piece of string that was just thrown "Hold on to that tightly." Hearing more cursing Kakashi launched himself into the air and landed on the new strand effectively. He felt the string loosen and wobble on his weight before it was pulled tight, after giving a warning glance to the three Anbu holding the string tightly, Kakashi studied the group of criss-crossing string before him. It was just wide enough that a small child could stand in the center and the string wouldn't bother them, it came to his hips but would be about waist level on the small child. Kakashi snapped his hand out reflexively and caught a dropped ball of string; he starred at it for a moment before he looked up.

"Sorry Hatake-san," a voice called down from above him, "but I found another whole up here, dose it match anything down there?" Kakashi looked down at the ball in his hand, he looked to the tree in front of him and then to the matching whole behind him, Frowning Kakashi looked back to the whole a couple dozen feet away from him.

"Bore, do you have a second ball of string?" Kakashi called out to the Anbu woman across from himself, the woman nodded her head and pulled it out, showing it to him. "Good, take the free end and tie it to the other string in you possession then toss the ball over here," Kakashi ordered, he looked over his shoulder "Hawk! I want you to do the same."

"Right!" was the strained reply from the young man, "heavy bastard." Kakashi smirked at the softly murmured comment. He'll get back at him later. Kakashi waited passionately for the orders to be complied, he didn't have to wait long. Kakashi deftly caught the two balls of string thrown at him, one aimed at his head.

Tying the three pieces of string together Kakashi separated them from their respective balls and quickly stored them in his pouch, he then gently pulled the string back to towards him as he walked back words towards Hawk. He watched as the circle of string complied with his movement, shifting to fallow the knot of string in his right hand. He walked forward towards boar and the string complied again, he knew that the ANBU members on the other end of the strings were quickly rewinding the balls of string to keep the straight and tight.

Kakashi listened to the soft gasps and murmurs from a few ANBU's and the not so softly whispered cursing from Asuma nearly a hundred feet below him.

"It's a balancing technique," Kakashi heard from a shinobi below him, Kakashi nodded his head with a soft frown.

"But that doesn't explain the strange wholes or the scorching that was left behind."

"Who reported this?" Kakashi asked as he let go of the strings and they immanently returned to the center of the web, three small strings stretched out in the center of the circle while one, seemingly random up piece of string stretched a foot or two beneath it.

"Kuranai Yuhi," was a comment from one of the few other Jonin close to Asuma, "She was doing a night training session with her team when one of these strings nearly hit her." Kakashi nodded his head understandingly

"Where is Kuranai now?" Kakashi asked as he jumped down from his high perch.

"Umm…" the Jonin faulted as he looked up from his notes to look at Kakashi unsurely "I… don't know." Kakashi heaved a sigh as if disappointed, "I-I'll go and find her!" the Jonin stammered and quickly left the training grounds.

"Quit making the new Jonin's feel inadequate," Asuma said as he tried to frown at Kakashi, only his lips kept giving away his amusement.

"Can't say it's not fun," Kakashi replied as he looked up through the tree branches towards the sun. "Well now that I'm officially two hours late… I suppose I'll go meet my team now." Asuma groaned as he remembered his own team

"Ino is going to throw a fit," Kakashi chuckled as he puffed away from the training grounds.

…

* * *

…

_**Shadowking50:**_

_**So in Mebuki's Secret, what is the pairing?**_

_**Koomahana:**_

_**that's a good question!**_  
_**I'll figure it out later :)**_  
_**I guess I'll pair her with anyone that that makes a grand entrance...**_  
_**and by that I mean that I didn't think that far ahead :)**_

_**so any one want to take a vote?**_

**Naruto...**

**Neji...**

**Sasuke... (that'll be a bit awkward for me... i can still try!)**

**Itachi... (i can't leave anyone out so i'm just going to put the names and try my hardest for the winner:)**

**Kakashi...**

**Gaara...**

...

* * *

...

_**I'm out of names... did i forget anyone? I'm not adding Orochimaru or Kabuto as lovers (shivers) that's just beyond **__**ewww!**_

**E-mail me some names!**

**I'm just starting volume 11 in the original serious so be kind to me please :)**

**and no I'm not new to this i just didn't have access to it for two or three years!**

**I'M CATCHING UP!**

**LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T TEASE ME! (crying)**


End file.
